


just let me adore you

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, breakin into homes, smokin, swimmin in pools, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: he misses sizorsaab can have a little siz, as a treat
Relationships: Siz Fulker/Al Saab
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	just let me adore you

It’s not that Saab is that horny.

Well, he kind of is.

Being around Siz is kind of like a ticking time bomb, though mostly for Saab. They’ve been skirting around this thing between them ever since he came back from whatever idiot shit vacation he took for a month and Saab, well, Saab hasn’t been taking it well. He _missed_ Siz so much and… well. The apple of his eye wasn’t quite reciprocating the feelings, but that was just Siz in a nutshell. If it wasn’t Zelda, nobody else really mattered. Not that Saab blamed him for that, they were dating and shit, but…

He just kind of wanted a bone, you know? In more ways than one.

Saab sat on the hood of his car , scrolling through his phone. Siz called him about five minutes ago, told him to stay put where he was, which was near Fleeca. He could do that. Saab could sit pretty for his fake boyfriend any day of the week. And… speak of the devil. Siz nearly collides with him in some normie four door, skidding into the sidewalk.

Saab tucks his legs up onto the hood of his car, cursing himself for scuffing it, but cursing Siz more for driving like an asshole.

“Hey! Chill the fuck out!”

“Saab!” Siz pops out of the car like it’s nothing, walking over and standing in front of him, “I need help.”

“For what?” Saab isn’t sure why he asked; he’ll do anything for Siz.

“First, we’re gonna just rob a few stores. Get some quick bucks, right? Then, we’re going to go fuck up Coop.”

“Holiday? Why?”

“He has a sword.”

Saab groans. He’s heard nothing but Siz jerking off over this sword for four days now. In texts, on the phone, in person. On Twitter. It’s fucking everywhere. “Sizzyboo, baby, come on. I’m down to fuck some people up, but I think we have warrants. Both of us.”

“They never catch us, it’s fine,” Siz leans a little into his personal space and Saab leans forward, just slightly. He can’t help it, sunglasses slipping down his nose a little, “come on. I won’t make you kidnap Coop, promise.”

That’s not a real promise. Siz will make him kidnap Coop.

“Hey, can we… do something first?” Saab asks, this close to Siz, resisting the urge to reach out and pull him in, playing with the string to his tracksuit top instead, “just something small?”

“Don’t kiss me, Saab,” Siz glances down at Saab’s fidgety hand, “what do you want to do?”

Saab pouts. “I did want to kiss you,” Maybe, if he’s honest, Siz will let it go, “it’s been so weird between us since you got back. Where’d you even go?”

“Just… out. I had to get out of the city. Clear my head.”

“You didn’t text me.”

“Saab, come on, we’re _friends_. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I missed you.”

“Saab.”

“ _Siz_.” Two can play the snippy name game. Saab just stares at him, brows knitted in frustration, “you disappeared for a month. No word. I thought you died.”

“You think I’d just up and die like that?”

“With some of the people around here? Yeah, Siz. Yeah, I don’t think it’s completely unheard of for someone to just go missing and nobody knows what happened to them.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Saab knows the you means _everyone_ , but all his brain hears is _you, saab, i wouldn’t leave you like that, never ever eve_ r, and

He does kiss Siz. Who the fuck is gonna stop him? Siz? Saab just lifts a hand to cup the back of Siz’s neck, touching soft at the bit of hair that’s just started to grow back after his last shave. Saab misses his hair, really, but he loves Siz no matter what. To his surprise, Siz entertains him for a few good seconds before he pushes Saab away, though not maliciously.

“Saab, what the fuck?”

“I love you,” And yeah, Saab says it every day, but it doesn’t make it any less true. He loves Siz, “come on, Siz.”

Siz just frowns at him, reaching up to remove Saab’s hand from his neck. “Come on what? Stop doing dumb shit. Zelda’ll kill you.”

“I’m not scared of her,” Maybe her dads. Saab lifts his hand back up, laying it on Siz’s chest, “come sit on the Vinewood sign with me for a bit.”

“You’re gay. Either help me with Coop or I’ll find someone else.”

“I have joints.”

Siz sighs, removes Saab’s hand again. “Fine.”

Saab pushes his sunglasses back up, grinning as he watches Siz retreat into the passenger seat of his car. He follows all too happily behind, settling into the driver seat. “Then we can go kidnap Coop. Promise.”

“Fuck you,” Siz mumbles, but his voice lacks the malice. Saab just preens a little and throws his car in drive, pulling out effortlessly. The climb to Vinewood is nothing; Saab can do this with his eyes closed, drifting around a corner and making Siz squeak out.

“Fucking watch what you’re doing!”

“I am!” Saab laughs, hand tight around the emergency break, “don’t worry, I’m a great driver.”

“Yeah, fucking right.”

“You drive too much with Curtis and them. They can’t drive for shit, then you get into a nice puppy like this, and drift all your cares away. You just don’t know what good looks like.”

“In your dreams.”

Saab just grins as they climb, faster and faster, up the hill. The sign is in full view now, past the rows of million billion dollar homes. He slows for a moment, looking through the houses. They all seemed so empty… he rolled to a full stop outside of one, nudging Siz. “Hey, wanna go swimming?”

“What?”

“In one of these rich people homes, man. We can go swimming.”

“I thought you wanted to go get high and fall off of the sign.”

“Nah,” Saab pulls into a home’s driveway, cutting his engine and climbing out. The place is absolutely dead; no cars in the garage, no movement in the house. Rich people were fucking weird, “c’mon.”

He pokes around the front yard, looking around briefly before he hops the fence separating the yards. Siz eventually follows suit, looking around the backyard. The thing is mostly pool, one of those nifty waterfall ones that have the invisible edge. Saab’s always wanted to fuck around in one of those. He just gives Siz a thumbs up, who looks less than enthused, and starts to undress. He’s wearing his good track suit, anyways. Everything but his boxer briefs get kicked and balled up to the side, sunglasses in his short hair. Carefully, he sits on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water.

Shit’s even heated. The fuck?

“Bro! Sizzyboo, it’s heated!”

“Great,” Siz monotones from behind him and Saab turns his head to look finally at him. Siz is half undressed, clearly not in the mood to do anymore.

“Your fancy man pants are going to get heavy if you wear them in here, man.”

“Who said I was getting in?”

“Don’t be a pussy,” Saab gives him a thumbs up and launches himself into the pool, blinking through the chlorine haze as he floats underwater. It’s… nice, here. Down here he can forget everything; his feelings, the past, his problems. Siz.

He surfaces when his lungs burn and is greeted with Siz slowly climbing into the water, boxers slung low on his hips. Kind of cute, really. Saab didn’t peg him for a boxers kinda man, but then again, once he feels like he knows Siz, it disappears to be replaced with some new Siz, like… a snake shedding it’s skin.

Saab shivers. Kinda creepy to think about.

He paddles happily over to Siz, who is just standing in the shallow end. Saab’s kind of envious; he wishes he was tall enough to do that. He just floats near him, waiting for Siz to warm up to the water. “It’s nice, right? Warm and shit.”

“Like pee,” Siz crinkles his nose, looking at Saab, “did you pee in here? Don’t lie to me, that’s disgusting.”

“No! It’s heated, you freak,” Saab laughs and splashes him, doing little circles around Siz, like a dumbass shark who can’t catch his food. Siz looks less than thrilled, blank face as he watches Saab, who just lifts his hands and squirts water at Siz, “come on! Swim.”

Siz grunts, pushing at Saab’s face and moving away from him, down into the deeper end of the pool. He floats himself, legs just kicking slow as he goes. Saab waits a moment before he chases after Siz, doggy paddling over to him and getting back in his space with ease.

“Must you?”

“We’re having fun,” Saab pouts but eases off as Siz splashes away from him again. Saab just sighs and moves to float on his back, sunglasses drooping onto his forehead. He moves them to his eyes, blocking out the lowering sun.

The silence is… actually kind of nice. He kicks himself a bit around, listens to Siz splashing around. He loses track of time and before he knows it, Siz is in his space now, looming over him and casting a shadow.

“You dead?”

“No,” Saab mumbles, though his voice is a little thick with sleep. Did he fall asleep? Shit, “no, no. I’m good.”

“You’re gonna prune. Get out.”

Saab pouts, but Siz is right. He follows the other out of the pool, climbing onto the concrete and giving a shiver. Now that the sun’s started to go down, it’s a little colder out. Not as nice as the pool. He looks sad at his clothes, wonders why he didn’t think of lockpicking the house first to get towels, but before he can even voice his sadness, Siz is handing him a towel. The back sliding door is wide open. Oh.

“You broke in?”

“Wasn’t that the plan?”

Saab smiles. Siz really is a good fake boyfriend sometimes.

* * *

Inside, the place is fucking luxurious. He’s left his wet underwear outside, towel tied tight on his waist as Saab carries in his clothes and shoes, dropping them unceremoniously on a heap on the kitchen counter. Probably gross, but he didn’t care. Not his house. Siz is digging through the fridge and Saab tries to peek around him, standing on his tiptoes to try and see around Siz.

“Anything good?”

“Nah, but someone lives here. Maybe they’re on vacation.”

“Oh, shit. That’s a good thought.”

“Fuck off,” Siz murmurs, closing the fridge as he cracks open a water, taking a drink, “where are those joints you promised me?”

“Huh? Oh, in my jacket,” Saab jerks his thumb towards his heap of clothes, running a hand through his wet hair, “I’m gonna go fuck around. Don’t smoke them all.”

“No promises.”

“Dick,” Saab grins as he wanders through the house, peeking into rooms. Bedrooms here and there, an office, a lounge area, bathrooms… people really just build houses to have empty rooms, it seemed. He settled into a bathroom, deciding to wash the chlorine off of him. And… you know, if he gets lucky, Saab wants to smell nice for Siz, not like rich people pool water. A quick shower leaves him feeling more human, hair fluffed up and towel again at his waist. His clothes were out in the kitchen… oh well.

He sneaks back out into the hallway as if the home owners are going to show up any moment, peeking around the corner. Siz is sprawled on the couch in the living room, large screen tv playing some sort of random shit. It already smells like weed out here and Saab wonders how many joints Siz has gone through, but then again, his shower was maybe ten minutes top. He’s quiet as he goes to his clothes, tugging his joggers on and leaving his top off. It’s warm, anyways, in the house. He flops down besides Siz on the couch, trying to resist the urge to scoot up close under the outstretched arm along the back, free arm lighting the joint between his lips. Saab watches him, the slight bob of an adam apple as Siz inhales the drag. The exhale is slow and Saab kind of aches for it. Shit. He just crosses his leg over the other and takes the joint as it’s handed to him. Saab takes a drag, looking up at the ceiling and blowing his smoke out, eyes closing as he settles into the comfortable start of a high.

They pass the joint for what feels like forever to Saab until it doesn’t come back and he turns his head, looking at Siz confused. He’s pinched the joint out, nothing more than a roach now. He flicks it on to the coffee table and Saab wants to complain about it, because that is still good weed, but he’s too happy to care. Saab hopes Siz is out of it enough to let him cuddle up, smaller body starting to snuggle into the lanky frame.

Siz grunts in response. Saab doesn’t take it as a no. He lays his head a bit on Siz’s chest, hand on his side as he snuggles in. It takes a moment but Siz’s arm along the back of the couch lowers, resting on Saab’s shoulder, fingertips just barely touching his chest. He could use more of the touch, but he won’t complain or ask for more. Siz letting him do this is way above what Saab expected and he wasn’t going to ruin it by opening his big fat fucking mouth.

He decides to do much worse instead.

Saab turns his face up to just look at Siz, practically in awe about it, before he leans up and presses his lips to Siz’s, just barely missing. He’s way too high for coordination right now, anyways. The hand over his shoulder moves into his hair, fingers curling in the fluff as Siz… fucking kisses him back. Fucking kisses him back! Saab’s mind goes from 0 to 60 and he’s trying to climb into Siz’s lap, get his hands all over the skinnier body. The hand in his hair tightens and Saab freezes for a moment before he shivers, a full body shiver that makes him part his lips and go all gooey and soft for Siz.

Who.

Takes zero advantage of it.

Instead, Siz pulls away, squinting down at Saab, as if he’s too close for Siz to really focus on. Saab goes cross-eyed for a second before he pulls back, as much as the hand in his hair allows, and pushes a little at Siz’s chest. “What? What’s going on? Didn’t you like it?”

“Chill,” Siz mumbles, “just chill for two seconds, Saab.”

He doesn’t like the idea of just chilling. Saab sits in Siz’s lap, staring at him expectantly, as if something amazing is about to happen. When it doesn’t happen, Saab tries to kiss him again, hands on Siz’s sides. He gets stopped by the hand in his hair, tightening just so.

“You’re hard.”

“What?”

“I can feel you against my hip.”

Saab looks confused, tilting his head down. Oh. His joggers all too obviously show off his chub, which yeah, is pressed right against Siz’s hip. Huh. He just laughs, looking back up at Siz. “Yeah, I guess that’s kind of distracting. You wanna help me out?”

“You’re disgusting,” Siz says before kissing Saab, free hand going between his legs. The touch is still a little rough, but Saab can’t say he hates it. Being palmed like this is nice, the soft inside of his joggers creating enough friction for him to rock against, shivering against Siz. The lips on his are a bit more biting then before and he yields easily to it, his own parting as the tongue slides against his bottom lip and then into his mouth.

He could cum like this right now, but he’s pretty sure Siz would beat the shit out of him for it.

Saab just tries to think of everything that’s unsexy to keep himself from ruining his pair of pants. If he jizzes in these, he’s fucked. He’s not gonna wear some weird old rich guy’s linen white bermudas or some shit. So unsexy. Somehow, though, it feels like Siz is reading his mind because hands are suddenly on him, skin to skin, the joggers pulled down just enough to expose Saab.

Fuck. He exhales into Siz’s mouth, pulling back from the kiss and dropping his forehead to his shoulder, hips bucking as Siz’s fingers curl around him, jerking him maddeningly slow. Saab's slick, some from the shower, some from the bits of pre collecting at his tip, cock bobbing in the air each time Siz's thumb drags over the spot under his tip. Fuck, there… there was no way he was lasting. Saab clung to the body under him, hands tight in the dark grey shirt as he rolled his hips into Siz's movements, trembling as he came with a whimper.

"You're easy," Siz mumbles right after against his ear and Saab's tummy does a little flip. Oh, yeah. He can go again, if Siz just gives him a minute, "are you even going to help me?"

"Y-Yes!" Too eager, but Saab doesn't care. Happy and satisfied, he moves a little off of Siz to reach between his legs, pressing his hand up against the pants. They're softer than Saab guessed, and… just a tiny bit wet. He nuzzles against Siz's shoulder, eyes lidding as his head lays there while he works on the pants, flicking the button open and tugging a little impatiently at the zipper. Siz lifts his hips, just briefly, so Saab can half ass tug the pants down before his hand is back between his legs, cupping Siz.

"For someone who doesn't love me, man, you're soaked," Saab purrs the words, nuzzling into Siz's neck as he spreads him with a thumb, finger just sliding between to rub. Under him, Siz shivers, head dropping down into the fluff of Saab's hair. Feels kinda nice, getting Siz like this. Now Saab sees why Siz always does this to him. He just kisses soft at the skin, happy and content to lay against Siz and slide a finger into him, and then another carefully. Siz is starting to pant against his ear, hips rolling back against the fingers thrusting into him. Saab adjusts his hand and manages to find Siz’s clit with his thumb, pressing on it easily before rubbing in slow circles. Siz briefly closes his thighs around Saab’s hand before relaxing again, sinking into the cushions. Saab just snuggles in happily, laying as much of his weight as he can on Siz as he keeps thrusting, fingers crooked and trying to press for that spot inside.

When he finds it, combined with his thumb putting slightly more pressure onto Siz’s clit, the man under him gasps, a sudden inhale as he tenses and relaxes with a shake, coming around Saab’s fingers. There’s a satisfied, sleepy sort of noise right after from Siz, and a small nuzzle into his hair makes Saab practically melt, heart hammering in his chest. Even with his heart full, he still decides to be an ass, wiping his hands on Siz’s inner thigh. If he notices, he doesn’t say anything to Saab, who curls both hands back into his shirt and kisses up at Siz’s jaw, peppering them over the skin.

“Love you, love you.”

“Shut up.”

Saab takes it on the chin for now, just content that Siz hasn’t shoved him off yet. His eyes feel heavier by the second. He faintly feels movement, under him from Siz, but Saab doesn’t bother trying to fight it.

He comes to, a bit later. Something’s laid over him, and the television is quiet. Saab sits up with a stretch, looking around for Siz, and finds him asleep in one of the chairs, and… it’s Siz’s coat, from earlier, laid over him. Oh.

Saab is quiet as he gets up, keeping Siz’s coat around him as he easily deposits himself into the other’s lap, legs dangling over the edge of the chair. Siz stirs under him but doesn’t seemingly get up, arms wrapping around Saab. In return, Saab slings both arms around Siz’s neck, touching his cheek to his forehead and closing his eyes again.

They’re both a little too old to be sleeping in achey kind of positions like this, but Saab didn’t give a shit. He had Siz, even if it was just for right now, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> cadettitoretti @ twitter but don't look at it right now because i cried about bobertti for like. a long time
> 
> the time line is also a little wonky in this but don't worry bout it. don't


End file.
